House Rules
These are the house rules in effect in Thyressa campaigns. Materiel from the Core Rulebook, Advanced Player's Guide, Ultimate Combat, and Ultimate Magic is available. Races are explained here . Humans do not have a monopoly on crossbreeding. Hybrids do not have to have any human ancestry at all, and neither do amalgams, aasimar, tieflings, sylphs, oriads, undines, ifrits, and fetchlings. Their ancestry can be that of another race or races. This decision has no effect on the class features of those races. It effects character appearance, culture, and backstory only. From the third party supplement Psionics Unleashed, everything except the races is allowed. The Ardwright class is allowed. Of thesearchetypes, the following are allowed: The Ragechemist (replaces Paizo version), The Bateleur, The Rocker, The Growler, The Master of Many Shapes, The Braggart, The Bravo, The Gloriosus, The Pistol Spade, The Gunmage, The Gun Tank (replaces Paizo version), The Titan Mauler (replaces Paizo version), The Crossbowman (replaces Paizo version), The Kenshi Ronin/Errant Swordsman, The Dandy, The Saboteur, The Gun-Fu Master, and the Inugami. The Inugami archetype above has the following sneak attack modifications: instead of d4 in normal situations or d8 when the enemy is flat-footed, it is +1 att/+1 dam in normal situations, and +1 att/+3 dam against flat-footed creatures. Guns are allowed. They use alchemical powder instead of black powder, are breech loaders, and are not rendered useless by moisture, but are otherwise handled as per the core rules. I use the emerging guns rules, with guns being manufactured by some, and available if one knows where to look and has money, but generally seen as inferior to bows and are rare in the hands of adventures and soldiers. Gunslingers and gun archetypes are allowed, early firearms (that load by unscrewing a breech block) are available, advanced firearms are not. Use core rules prices. The materiel from Grit and Gunslingers is allowed. Alignment is not used. How removing alignment works is explained here. In Thyressa the gods are poorly understood by mortals, and people aren't even sure if god is the correct term for them. There also happen to be thousands of them. Polytheism is more common than monotheism, and religion is highly complicated. Character religion is handled by the player, not the GM, and the GM does not provide a deity list. There is a small list of major religions (so far, it has 1 religion), but players are free to make up their own religions and deities for their characters to adhere to. Characters from classes that can have any domain, such as Clerics, can choose whatever domains they want instead of working off of a list of domains by deity. It is possible to be a Cleric, Oracle, or Inquisitor, or Paladin who doesn't follow a specific deity. A paladin's fall from grace takes a long time, with the character losing paladin abilities for antipaladin abilities one by one as she descends further and further into unacceptable actions, until finally there is nothing left of her paladin abilities whatsoever. The GM decides when a paladin begins to fall, and the GM will not have a paladin begin falling without warning her about her actions so that she may avoid falling, unless she does something extremely evil, like genocide. Redemption works the opposite way, with antipaladin abilities being traded out for paladin abilities one by one as the paladin steadily ascends towards the path of good. I also allow a paladin to be created with some antipaladin abilities for players who want to play a character who does a lot of morally questionable things for what she believes is a good purpose, and who is neither wholly paladin or wholly antipaladin. The atonement spell does not exist. Plane shifting spells are not available to mortals, only to outsiders. The PCs may not have them. It is known that planes and outsiders exist, and mortals do interact with outsiders, but mortals have not figured out how to leave the materiel plane. The most that can be done is summoning and communication, and that requires a willing individual. No time stop, wish, or miracle spells, including limited wish or minor miracle. You may reroll a failed knowledge check if you come across a source of additional information such as a book or an overheard NPC comment. There is no level or stat loss when being raised from the dead. However, it does cause mental stress. Roll a will save (DC 10 + character level + days dead). If you fail, you gain an insanity (3.5 Unearthed Arcana insanity, not Gamemastery Guide insanity). Insanities are not determined randomly. Instead, the GM talks with the player to see which insanity the player is most comfortable roleplaying, and gives the character that insanity. Characters who are raised from the dead have no memory of what happeed to them after they died. The fate of the dead is unknown to mortals. Sneak attack works differently. For every dice of sneak attack damage a character has, a character instead gains +1 to attack rolls and +2 points of damage. Sneak attack still applies in all the usual circumstances, and "dice" can still be sacrificed for other effects if the character has the ability to do that. Barbarians are called Berserkers, Ninjas are called Agents, Samurai are called Vassals, and Rangers are called Pioneers. This has no effect on class features, it is a style choice. I don't want to use the term Barbarian, as I feel that, due to some of the fantasy counterpart cultures I use, it could be taken as somewhat offensive (I have lots of Native Americans, Polynesians, and Mesoamericans, and I want many of their NPCs to have levels in the class, but I am not calling them Barbarians), Rangers are an organization and not a class in my world, and, while I have no problem with Asian characters and equipment, I would prefer not to have base classes that specifically say Asian in their names. I feel it discuragous non-Asian characters from taking those classes, and I want every core and base class to be able to be taken by any character of any ethnicity. All medium armor uses the stats for either hide or breastplate, and all heavy armor uses full plate stats. Armors can still be made out of unusual materiels (such as adamantine or mithril). The reason for this house rule is that there is no reason to wear medium armor that isn't a breastplate (unless you are a druid or first level character) or heavy armor that isn't full plate once you have the gold for it, and I dislike that, so I prefer for medium and heavy armor to have the same stats, with the differences being aesthetic. That way, you can wear chainmail instead of a breastplate or heavy lamellar instead of full plate without being less effective for it. Traits are not used. Ability scores are 25 point buy unless otherwise specified. When leveling up, you may either roll HP or just assume an average roll (which is half of the maximum dice roll, not a fraction). It is the player's choice. Witches have a choice between summoning a familiar and forming an arcane bond. Witch familiars work the same as wizard familiars, as does the arcane bond feature. A witch writes spells in a grimoire, which functions like a wizard's spellbook but holds a great deal of ritual significance to the witch. A witch who loses a grimoire is treated as a witch in another Pathfinder game who has lost a familiar. A witch coven does not need to posses a hag. Bluff is on the list of witch class skills. No communing with deities. I like my deities mysterious and ambiguous. Clerics, Oracles, and Inquisitors can't lose their powers for becoming corrupt. That's a Druid/Paladin thing, and Paladins don't lose their powers, they just slowly accrue evil powers as replacements. Ammunition, food, and water is not tracked unless scarcity is important to the adventure. Spell components are only tracked if they have a specific cost or scarcity is important to the adventure. If I decide to track resources, I will inform you ahead of time. All characters are literate regardless of class except for those with the true primitive berserker archetype. Category:Thyressa